Sandman (Rise of the Guardians)
Summary Sanderson Mansnoozie, better known as the Sandman, is the mythic creator of dreams. He is the first and most powerful of the Guardians, and the only one of them who Pitch Black truly fears. Because of his power to manipulate Pitch Black's nightmares, he was targeted first in Pitch's war against the Guardians. When the Guardians were ambushed, Sandman sacrificed himself for his friends. However, thanks to the belief of Jamie and his friends, the Sandman was brought back to life just in time to defeat Pitch once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C Name: Sanderson Mansnoozie, Sandman Origin: Rise of the Guardians Gender: Male Age: Billions of years (Predates the existence of our Sun), possibly as old as the universe Classification: Guardian of Dreams, a former member of the League of Star Captains Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8: Sandman cannot die as long as people still believe in the existence of dreams rather than nightmares), Sand Manipulation (Can create complex objects and lifeforms with his Dreamsand), limited Creation (Using his Dreamsand, the Sandman can create animals, vehicles and weapons at will), Dream Manipulation (Creates dreams from his Dreamsand, before implanting them in the minds of children across the world), Empathic Manipulation (Sandman's dreams can make the target content and happy), Flight (His primary form of locomotion is by hovering), Intangibility/Invisibility (Those that do not believe in the Sandman cannot interact with or see him), Light Manipulation (The Dreamsand gives off a slight luminescence), Resurrection (If anyone begins to believe in dreams again, he will return to life), Sleep Manipulation (Sandman can control someone's thoughts as they sleep), Small Size (Type 0), Spaceflight (While harnessing a shooting star, Sandman could travel across the universe), Vehicular Mastery (Sandman is perfectly adept at using any vehicle he can create), Weapon Creation/Weapon Mastery (Can form his Dreamsand into long whips, which he can utilize with devestating efficency) and Extrasensory Perception (Can 'hear' the dreams of every person on the planet) Attack Potency: Star level (As a member of the League of Star Captains, it was Sandman's job to "steer stars to every corner of the universe". Comparable to Nightmare King Pitch Black, who could extinguish stars), negates conventional durability with the Power of Sleep and Dreams Speed: Massively FTL+ travel speed (Crossed galaxies in a matter of minutes, and can casually cross the universe), with Unknown, likely Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Can react to Nicholas St. North and Bunnymund) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Wrestled with, and overpowered, a star) Striking Strength: Unknown (Staggered Boogyman Pitch Black with a single punch) Durability: Star level Stamina: High (Fought with a star for a fortnight) Range: Tens of meters with Dreamsand Whips, Planetary with the Power of Sleep and Dreams Standard Equipment: Dreamsand Intelligence: Gifted. Sandman is one of the smartest Guardians, possesses eons of experience in combat against Pitch Black, and is assumedly gifted in astrophysics, given his former position Weaknesses: Sandman is silly, peaceful and childish by nature. He never speaks as, apparently, he does not wish to wake anyone up. However, he appears to have plenty to say, hinting that he might suffer from Selective-Mutism. Takes instructions very literally, and lacks patience. While anyone that does not believe in him cannot hurt him, conversely he cannot interact with them either Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dreamworks Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Sand Users Category:Creation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Whip Users Category:Rise of the Guardians